National Football League
The National Football League (NFL) was established in 1920 as the first professional American football league. Originally named the American Professional Football Association (APFA), the league rebranded itself under the current name for the 1922 season. According to the TIDES Racial and Gender Report Card, in 2015, there were 1,957 African-American players in the NFL, making up 68.7 percent of the league total. Players Now Playing The following current players in the National Football League are members of Kappa Alpha Psi. Former Players The following former players in the National Football League are members of Kappa Alpha Psi. Coaches Head Coaches The following senior coaches in the National Football League are members of Kappa Alpha Psi Position Coaches The following current and notable former assistants in the National Football League are members of Kappa Alpha Psi. Front Office Executives The following league and team executives in the National Football League are members of Kappa Alpha Psi. * Emmett R. Baylor III (Alpha Xi, 1984), a former federal air marshall and special agent with the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, and Firearms, has been the director of security for the Houston Texans since 2012. In 2015, he assisted the Houston police in thwarting an extortion attempt against rookie tight end, Mike McFarland. * Fredrick L. "Rick" Smith (Nu, 1989) is an executive vice president and the general manager for the Houston Texans. He was first named general manager in 2006; at age 36, he was the youngest to hold that title in NFL history. The team extended his contract in 2012 and again in 2016, signing him through the 2020 draft. * Artis J. Twyman (Hendersonville TN Alumni, 1999) is a senior director of communications for the Los Angeles Rams. He joined the team's front office in 2003 and was promoted to senior director in 2012. In 2016, Twyman negotiated the team's appearance on the HBO series Hard Knock, to spotlight its move from St. Louis to Los Angeles. * Anthony H. "Tony" Wyllie (Mu Sigma, 1987) has been a senior vice president for communications for the Washington Redskins since 2010. He was previously a vice president for communications for the Houston Texans. * Brother Guy H. Troupe (Delta Upsilon, 1986) was a senior director for the National Football League, where he was in charge of player development. He held that role from 1997 to 2003, during which he also launched Troupe21, a human capital management agency that develops post-career opportunities for former NFL and NCAA athletes. * Adolph A. "Tojo" Birch III (Theta Iota, 1986) is a senior vice president with the National Football League, where he is in charge of law and labor policies. His father, Adolpho A. Birch, Jr. (Epsilon, 1951), holds the distinction of being the first African American to serve as chief justice of the Tennessee Supreme Court. Officiating Crew The following referees, umpires and linesmen are members of Kappa Alpha Psi. * Darryll Lewis (Omaha NE Alumni, 1985) was a line judge under Dick Hatnack, Peter Morelli, and Tony Corrente's crews from 2001 through 2014. His officiating career started in 1981 as a line judge for Big Eight Conference games. He remained in the college ranks for 17 years, until an on-field collision that blew out his knee during the 1998 season, forced him into the instant replay booth. It took three years for him to rehabilitate and regain a full range of motion. In 2001, Lewis was hired to officiate at the National Football League level. In 2015, he retired from officiating, and was inducted into the Nebraska Black Hall of Fame. Lewis now serves as a replay booth official for National Football League games. Sports Broadcasters The following sports media personalities are members of Kappa Alpha Psi. Current Broadcasters * Augustus Cornelius "Gus" Johnson Jr. (Silver Spring MD Alumni, 1992) is a basketball, football, and boxing sportscaster. Formerly employed by CBS Sports, he currently calls play-by-play for Fox Sports, Showtime, and the Big Ten Network. Johnson is known primarily for his enthusiasm and excitement that he shares with the game. In 2014, Johnson called a miracle Hail Mary that allowed the Jacksonville Jaguars to beat the Houston Texans with 0:04 on the clock. * Louis Holder (Eta Epsilon, 1989) has was hired in 2011 by Redskins.com, the sports broadcasting arm of the Washington Redskins, where hosts a halftime show during home games. He is also an on-air anchor for Comcast SportsNet, a division of NBC Sports. * Eric W. Davis (Eta Mu, 1988) retired from football in 2002 and began a broadcasting career. He started as a color analyst for the 49ers KPIX-TV in San Francisco, California, and Comcast SportsNet Bay Area. In 2011, he was hired as the color analyst for the 49ers radio broadcasts. He is also the co-host of The Drive with Tierney and Davis on 95.7 The Game in San Francisco, California. * Christopher D. "Chris" Broussard (Iota Nu, 1987) is primarily a basketball sports analyst for ESPN. A columnist for ESPN Magazine and ESPN.com, he also makes appearances as an analyst on ESPN's NBA Fastbreak. * Solomon Wilcots (Beta Theta, 1986) retired from football in 1992; two years later, he began a broadcasting career as a weekend sports anchor for NBC-affiliate WLWT in Cincinnati, Ohio. He called games for the Cincinati Begnals from 1994 until 2003, and spent three seasons (1998–2000) as a sideline reporter for ESPN's Sunday Night football. In 2000, Wilcots received an Emmy Award in 2000 for sideline reporting. In 2001, he joined CBS, where he is currently a color commentator for AFC division telecasts, along side Spero Dedes. He is also an analyst on the NFL Network series NFL Total Access. Former Broadcasters * Darren M. Sharper (Xi Theta, 1996) retired from football in 2012 and worked briefly for WWL-TV in New Orleans, Louisiana, as an analyst before switching to the NFL Network. On January 18, 2014, Sharper was suspended without pay after two counts of sexual assault were charged against him in Louisiana. A week later, a second woman came forward with a complaint following an initial report. His bail was rescinded, prompting his termination from NFL Network. In March 2015, he pleaded no contest to six counts of sexual assault and rape, while awaiting charges in other states. In August 2016, a federal judge sentenced him to 18 years in prison, resolving the drugging and raping cases of as many as 16 women in four states. * Bryan E. Burwell (Alpha Phi, 1975) was a sportswriter for the St. Louis Post Dispatch and as on-air talent on CBS Sports 920 in St. Louis, weekday afternoons. He worked as an on-air talent for ESPN Radio, and was featured on ESPN's Jim Rome is Burning and The Sports Reporters. ''Burwell died on December 4, 2014, after a short battle with cancer. * Ralph H. Wiley (Beta Phi, 1972) was a columnist for ''Sports Illustrated and ESPN's Page 2; ''he also wrote sports articles for ''GQ, Premiere, and National Geographic. Wiley's career as a television broadcaster included a co-anchor role on ESPN's The Sports Reporters and regular guest appearances on SportsCenter. Wiley died on June 13, 2004, after suffering a heart attack. Agents The following sports agents are members of Kappa Alpha Psi.